Dirty Secrets
by nikkirowe
Summary: I haven't written ANYTHING in about a year but i decided i missed it. This is my very first serious Drarry fic don't hate so please tell me what you think. yes it's cliche but i'm tryin to get my mojo back so watevs Harry and Draco have a secret and are confused about their feelings for eachother. What happens when a certain female weasley finds out? Warning: slash
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Secrets

**Diclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter (obviously)**

**This would be my first slightly serious Drarry fic so please be nice. I think it may have some kind of potential to eventually lead somewhere but I'm still unsure. Please review and tell me what you think any type of review is welcome!**

Harry Potter stared intently up at the sky as he leaned against the edge of the astronomy tower on a cool October night. He watched the clouds move slowly over the moon, blanketing it. Harry smiled, it was nights like these where he could feel even the slightest bit normal, but he knew this wouldn't last because the reason the brunette was lurking around in the astronomy tower at well past midnight was not a normal reason at all. At that moment there was a quiet scuffling noise and Draco Malfoy appeared at the top of the stair case. "Potter, would it have pained you to have found a less conspicuous meeting place?" the blonde drawled impatiently. "Or are you just too dimwitted to know that the astronomy tower is where every horny student goes to get in a good snog after hours?"

Draco was still ranting when he reached the edge of the tower where Harry was leaning. Harry sighed affectionately at the taller boy and wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively. "Do you ever stop insulting me to take a breath Malfoy?" he murmured into the other boy's ear. The brunettes breath caressed Draco's' ear in a way that made his brain stop working for a moment. "P-Potter…" the blondes' face flushed red in embarrassment. Malfoys just do NOT stutter. "Draco we have been doing this long enough to be on a first name basis don't you think? I mean it's been what, a month?" Harry chuckled at Draco's expression. He looked like an angry kitten. "Go on say it, my name is Harry." "Potter… I mean Harry, we really shouldn't, my Father-." Draco was cut off by Harry crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. The blonde resisted for only a moment, then melted into Harry. Harry pressed the taller boy against the stone wall, never letting their lips disconnect. Draco entangled his hands in Harrys' unruly hair. This is how it always happened. At least once a week for an entire month Harry would pick a meeting place, and send a letter to Draco stating it. No name telling whom the letter was from, no time… just one word, the place. Draco would always appear five minutes after midnight. They would banter for a moment, and Draco would bring up his Fathers' disapproval, that's always when Harry would decide to shut him up. This wasn't about who approved or who didn't, it was about an undeniable attraction, and maybe something else that the two weren't quite ready to admit to each other, or even themselves.

Harry pulled away from the blonde's lips only to pull his sweater off. He latched onto Draco's neck, sucking at it for all he was worth. The Slytherin hissed, "Potter I do not want a hickey. I swear if I have one in the morning I'm going to hex your' arse into oblivion!" The brunette lifted his head up to look into storm colored eyes, "shut up Draco you prat" Harry growled and continued his menstruations. Draco gave a throaty moan as Harry found a sensitive spot around the blondes' collarbone.

It was around two a.m. when the boys lay under a cloak intertwined. Draco smiled softly. "What are you smiling about you bloody snake?" Harry whispered playfully. The blonde just turned to face the Gryffindor. "You know these nights… they're the happiest nights I can think of Harry. My life isn't a cheerful one and you've made it… slightly better at least." Emerald colored eyes widened in surprise. Draco was actually opening up to him. Right now in this moment, he was being completely vulnerable. It was rare, but Harry knew sometimes after they were together Draco would actually talk seriously with him for a moment at least. "I feel the same Draco you know. There's something about you that makes me want to know everything. I think about you a lot and it's like I can't help it. You're always just there on my mind." The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and then looked away in embarrassment. Harry could not believe he'd just said that out loud.

"Well I'd best be going back to my dorm room. Don't want Blaise getting suspicious or anything" Draco said while moving to get up and dressed. Harry nodded in agreement, "No I agree, Ron will be the same way I suppose."

Before the boys went their separate ways at the bottom of the astronomy tower as to not look suspicious, Harry caught Draco's' shoulder. "Draco… Do you ever think maybe you and I are more than just physical? Like we could be something more, something special?" he asked the blonde while biting his lip nervously. Draco stared coldly at the golden boy, masking his emotions fully. "Of course not Potter that's ridiculous. This is purely physical take it or leaves it and if I hear about you breathing a word of our little encounters to anyone there will be severe consequences trust me. My Father would literally kill me if he knew I had midnight rendezvous with Harry bloody Potter." Draco spat and with that, sauntered quickly away. But Harry turned, as did Draco, to give the other one last sad glance goodbye for the night.

**So should I try to continue or was this complete crap, you tell me lol. REVIEW to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes the grammar/spelling may be wrong. I don't care this is for fun. If it made you laugh review! **

Draco scowled at "Harry Beary's" back as they lead the rest of the group through the muggle forest. Betsy had that dopey look on her face that made Draco want to hurt himself and she kept stopping to eat branches off of trees! Harry turned his head to check on Draco, and grinned. "Why so down Sugar Snake, this is the happy forest and in the happy forest there's no room for angry Sugar Snakes!" he exclaimed while pulling Draco's arms tighter around him. Draco tried his hardest to get away from the brunette but he had a grip like the hulk. "It's because I'm Harry freaking Potter" he exclaimed cheerily. Draco sighed aggravated, "so you can read my thoughts now, joy" he growled. Harry ignored that statement and smacked Betsy on the rear, making her go from a normal trot to a gallop. Draco bounced up and down on the back of Betsy, he wondered if he would soon be sick. Pansy cackled behind them, "LOOOOKK Drakey Poo is trying to rub up against Potter isn't that cute, they'll have little lion-snake babies!" she squealed. Everyone just stared with their mouths gaping open. Ron wailed sadly, "I can't unsee this trip Mione'! What has the world come to and what the hell is wrong with 'Arry?!" Hermione patted Ron on the arm, "there, there Ronald, it'll all be over soon. Look! There's the end of the trail!" Draco perked up at hearing this and began enjoying the ride a little more. He smiled to himself, almost out, he thought! "OH WAIT SHORT CUT!" Harry shrieked and charged Betsy straight through an extremely large and thick hedge. Draco looked at the back of the golden boys' head incredulously, and growled as they exited the bush. The blonde began picking leaves and sticks out of his hair. When he was done he turned a murderous gaze on Harry Potter. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT YOU STUPID GIT?" He raged. Harry just grinned toothily back at the blonde. "It's a short/not so short/okay possibly extremely longer than what was originally planned cut!" he chirped happily. At this point Draco wrapped his hands around the brunette's neck and proceeded in choking the life out of him. Draco just gave up and admitted to himself that the damn Gryffindor just refused to ever die eventually. Harry gave Betsy a little kick to start her going again and they were off on their own adventure. Draco died a little inside after failing at strangling Harry Potter so he sat on the back of Betsy in a paralyzed state, tuning out all the madness and going to his happy place where he was King Draco and Harry did not exist. He dreamt of smashing the weasels face against a rock. Yes, it was very obvious that Draco had some anger issues that needed dealing with. "VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!" Harry howled as they trotted through the forest. Draco had to disagree. "There are many, many good times for violence to be the answer and now is one of them, it's just useless on you for some stupid unknown reason" Draco hissed angrily.

"I'll get you for this I promise Potter", he scowled. "HARRRYYY BBEEAAAAARRRYYYYYY you son of a flying troll fairy!" Harry wailed, and off they went again.


End file.
